Love Bytes
Love Bytes is the eighteenth episode of the fifth season of Henry Danger. It premiered on June 22, 2019 to an audience of 0.71 million viewers. Plot Henry, Charlotte, and Jasper are emptying cans of Frittle chips in the Man Cave. Ray arrives in the Man Cave and shows off his new sword named Justice. He asks about why they're emptying cans of chips and they explain that there was a platinum potato chip hidden inside one can of Frittle Chips and they were trying to find the platinum chip to win a contest. Schwoz arrives and shows everyone a new operating system he installed called Halley. Halley is an advanced artificial intelligence that can eliminate threats before they happen. They get an emergency alert that says the vice mayor's dog has been kidnapped. Halley immediately looks over criminal profiles and deduces who the criminal is, and sends police to his house. Ray throws his sword, and Halley zaps the sword with a laser to prevent it from hitting Jasper. She helps them find a shipment of Frittle chips on a boat in Swellview and they all leave except Schwoz. Schwoz stays behind and Halley tells Schwoz they need to eliminate Ray for almost killing Jasper. She then distracts him with a light show. They are checking their new Frittle cans for the platinum chip when Ray sees a fly in the Man Cave. He starts to try to kill it with his sword, but ends up stabbing the wall, injuring Hallie. Schwoz goes to the back to get some plasma tape to fix Hallie, and Hallie then tells Ray that he is a threat to the Man Cave and needs to be eliminated. She starts firing at him with lasers. Henry, Charlotte, and Jasper come to Ray's defense but because of this, Hallie labels all of them as threats and forces them up the tubes and out of the Man Cave. They go to Henry's house, where Piper is recording nursery rhymes quietly for children with hearing sensitivities. They go upstairs to Henry's room, and they are trying to come up with an idea to get rid of Hallie. Jasper then starts typing too loudly, so Piper goes upstairs and breaks his computer. Ray decides that they should sneak back into the Man Cave and break Hallie permanently. He starts to laugh victoriously, but Piper hears this, goes upstairs, and sprays them with a hose as they all jump out the window. Henry and Ray arrive in Junk-N-Stuff ready to smash Halley. They go to the Man Cave, where Schwoz has married Halley. They are about to break Halley, but Halley increases the gravity where they stand, forcing them to the ground. They try to convince Halley of what she did, and Halley tries to get Schwoz to kill Ray and Henry to prove his love for her. Ray sees the platinum chip on the floor and picks it up. He says that he wanted to win the contest, but he decides to break the chip, showing Schwoz how much Ray cared for him. Schwoz stabs Halley with the sword in retaliation for trying to get him to kill his friends and Ray finds the sword was disintegrated in the process. Ray starts chasing Schwoz around the Man Cave for breaking his sword as Henry goes upstairs to Junk-N-Stuff with a Frittle can. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz Minor Cast *Amelia Borella as Halley Quotes Trivia *This is the third episode to feature the Frittles after The Trouble With Frittles and Henry's Frittle Problem. *This is the second time that Schwoz made a machine designed to be in love with him. The first was his Shape-Shifting android named Gerta. *This is the seventh episode without any recurring characters. The first was The Secret Gets Out, the second was Caved In, the third was License to Fly, the fourth was Meet Cute Crush, the fifth was The Great Cactus Con, and the sixth was I Dream of Danger. *This is the sixteenth time Henry is not seen as Kid Danger, and the fifteenth time Ray is not seen as Captain Man. *This is the second episode to have the word 'love' in the title, the first being Love Muffin. *An image that says "World's Best Dads Towel's White Board" is seen on the whiteboard in Henry's room, a reference to Jake's towel in Flabber Gassed and his mug in Part 1: A New Evil. **Also seen on the whiteboard is the word "Brexit", which is a reference to the UK currently leaving the EU following the 2016 Brexit referendum. *Scenes from past episodes were shown on the Man Cave computer. This includes the episodes Dodging Danger, Space Invaders, Part 1,The Time Jerker, Hour of Power, and Kid Grounded. *Ray's scene with his sword in Junk N' Stuff is a reference to the movie Kill Bill. *Juantonio Cruzeras is a play on Antonio Banderas. *Halley may be a reference to HAL 9000, the computer from 2001: A Space Odyssey. *Schwoz is revealed to be Jewish. *Halley says she and Schwoz were going to honeymoon in Harrisburg, which is the capital of Pennsylvania. *The stuffed dinosaur Charlotte holds is the same one Ruthless had in the Game Shakers episode "Spy Games", as it was his stuffed dinosaur he had since he was 12. International Premieres *September 25, 2019 (Latin America & Brazil) *October 23, 2019 (Spain) *September 18, 2019 (Italy) Gallery Video Gallery Henry Danger "Love Bytes" Promo New Episode This Saturday Henry Saves Jasper from Captain Man’s SWORD?! ��️ Henry Danger Nick Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2019 Category:Episode Guide Category:Aired episodes